bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Three-Way Snowball Fight ~Holy Night Campaign~
Introduction December 31 2018 23:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! The writers continue to delve into white books. The breaths in that world puffed out white, taking form then dissipating. At the end of the footprints left in the snow is the annually held event taking place in the village. Without intending to, the writers accidentally end up participating in a world of a serious tournament. What will become of all this......? This event is a continuation of the event Three-Way Snowball Fight, this time focusing on Dazai Osamu, Ibuse Masuji and Ogawa Bimei. This event will run from 2018/12/19 to 2018/12/31 23:59 JST. The event-only drop item can be exchanged for rewards such as outfits, decor, and recollections. You are required to purify five chapters from the event tainted book "Three-Way Snowball Fight". Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner either in the main library or in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Report, allows the player to toggle between which writer's reward list the player would like to collect snowballs for. When the player enters the event, Dazai Osamu's is selected on default. The second tab, List of Rewards, is where the player may claim rewards for accumulating points in the list of their selected writer. The circular yellow button to the right of each score on the first panel also displays the list. The golden rectangular button on the left allows the player to collect all the available rewards in a bulk, whereas the silver one on the right allows the player to toggle between the reward lists of the three writers. The third, Recollection Rewards, displays the recollections the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of snowballs. The fourth, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in the player's possession. Use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and snowballs. Tips *Having Dazai Osamu, Ibuse Masuji, and Ogawa Bimei on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 2, 3, 4, and 5. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase snowball output. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 snowballs. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 snowballs, the player will receive a "Santa's Decorative Shelf" decor piece. After completing the rewards lists, the player may claim a reward of medium souls for every 1500 additional snowballs collected. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Dazai Osamu Ibuse Masuji Ogawa Bimei Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' Three-Way Snowball Fight Prologue '''2 Three-Way Snowball Fight 1 3''' Three-Way Snowball Fight 2 '''4 Three-Way Snowball Fight 3 5 Three-Way Snowball Fight Ending |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x1~6 x2~4 x2~3 x55 |drop_gun= }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x2~9 x5~7 x6~8 x4~6 x84 |drop_gun= }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x9~10 x5~8 x7~12 x1~2 x1 x1~2 x112~270 |drop_gun= }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x8~11 x5~8 x8 x1~2 x1~2 x1 x160~400 |drop_gun= }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x11~21 x12~16 x17~19 x2~6 x2~7 x1~7 x240~680 |drop_gun= }} }} Event Story Including the introduction and the ending, there are 14 unvoiced recollections, all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. *It has been noted that all event recollections can be claimed without owning all writers participating in said recollections. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events